The Dark Reflections of Sailor Moon
by SailorAndrea10
Summary: Prince Diamond fell in love with Queen Serenity once, but what if she could return her love? Despite the Wise Man's intentions, Diamond became infatuated with the idea of Serenity. Caught between duty and destiny her heart must decide to betray or fulfill.


"The Dark Reflections Of Sailor Moon"

Chapter 1

The Last Spell

Another dimension exists outside the space that we know. A hidden planet exists there known as The Black Crystal Moon, where wars are constantly waged over the Dark Crystal Castle. Within the castle's walls, a beautiful princess and a queen run in search of a safe haven. Their desperate search ends when they find a room long forgotten. Webs and dust covered almost every surface of the room yet it brought them mild comfort. Their standards for shelter were running low. Perhaps it was the screams of her people outside the walls or the occasional rumble from the use of magic, but over time, the queen's fear began to rise again.

The gravity of their situation began to fester within her mind. The queen's panic grew and grew. She wiped away her tears, then turned to her daughter and spoke, "I cannot guarantee the lives of our people…..I can only guarantee yours. There has never been a more important spell then the one I am about to cast. It will hide you from the evil that surrounds us."

Though, her daughter stared in confusion, she continued, "You must not interrupt me while the spell is summoned. Know that I have always loved you my sweet Aneres.

As her mother chanted in Latin tongue, the princess fought the urge the stop her. She wanted to do something…...anything to prevent what was about to happen, yet all she did was obey her mother's final wish. She was familiar with the spell the queen had chosen. Aneres watched as her body became doll-like figurine that drew no attention.

Explosions from powerful magic seemed closer now yet she did not let this stop her. Not even as dust and brick fell all around her. The spell had finished and she walked to the rooms center. Her pursuers flooded the room, yet she stood the graceful figure she was. There was no pity or remorse behind the blades that brought her to the floor and ended her life. Satisfied, they left but ignored the doll that laid in the rooms corner.

Elsewhere, The Wise Man staggers away from being mortally wounded. The Black portal ,that he always used to escape with was disolving into nothingness. He was left with no choice but to enter before it was too late. As he crawled into his portal, he arrived in a corridor unknown to him. For a moment he laid there against a burned and broken wall in an attempt to compose himself. He fought to stay conscious but his labored breath became louder. It was his anger that fueled him since the beginning and he would not let this pain get the better of him. He would _not_ lot his anger amount to nothing. The fact that Prince Diamond escaped did nothing for his anger as well. He would have his revenge.

An idea came to mind. He would use the last of his strength to leave something behind. Something that would ensure his task is complete. Risky as it was, it included stealing the Moon Crystals Power and taking over The Dark Moon. As he laid there still, nearly lost within his thoughts, an object caught his attention in the corner of his eye. His blurred vision could still make out a classical figurine. Closer he walked until it was completely within view. The statue he spotted looked Ancient Greek. He was shocked as to how much the statue resembled the lost princess; Sailor Moon.

He held the figurine, and he managed a wicked smile. "Ah, So you've been forgotten, trapped in this statue, well I definitely can use you". A wicked smile grew across his dark shadowy face. Before he fully withered away, "I would give this forgotten young goddess life. In hopes that she will continue my bidding and and with all the power he had left, she will fulfill my destiny and finally The Dark Moon Crystal will conquer The Moon Kingdom". His ever lasting laughter carried out while all his strength and power went into the statue, as she grew into a tiny version of Sailor Moon. She stood over him looking upon her Master. With his last remaining words, "Now my dear, your mission to destroy Noe-Queen Serenity's past self and the sailor scouts"! Wiseman announced. Her beautiful morning deep sea eyes gazed upon the dark skeleton figure that continued to wither away. The Wiseman looked up at her for the final time. "You my dear, shall be the new Queen of The Nega-Moon Kingdom, you have the power to teleport wherever or whenever you wish, you shall continue my plans". A black door appeared behind her. Aneres turned to see the black hole in the middle of the forgotten crypt. "Go now my dear". She could hear Wiseman's words conscientiously echoed in her mind. Aneres walked towards the black hole and looked further into it. She could see another world. She stared in amazement. This was the first time she had seen anything in who knows how many years she had been trapped as a statuesque figure. "Crystal Tokyo". Came to mind. She stood there for a moment, Aneres had never heard or even seen anything like "Crystal Tokyo" before. A memory did come to mind. A breathtaking garden. She was running to a lady who sat on a classic raven colored marble bench. The memory vanished as fast as it came. For now, she must fulfill her new destiny and carry out her master The Wiseman's wishes. To destroy Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts, she stepped through the portal and entered the world. The portal closed up behind Aneres as she was looking around like a child first entering an amazing toy store.

End Of Chapter.

Chapter#2

"Serena, stop eating the brownies, though's are for desert". Said Serena's mom. "Oh, mom I need my strength". Said Serena. "Serena honey, go do your homework so for once you can pass your tests, I'll call you when dinner's ready". Said Serena's mom while smiling sarcastically. Serena started to cry and went upstairs slowly dragging her feet behind her. Later around the evening, Serena was awoken by Luna on the bed because she fell asleep doing her homework again. "Serena wake-up Serena"! Said Luna. Serena stird all groggy and still half asleep. "Oh, Luna what is it, is dinner ready"? Said Serena while yawning. "Oh, Serena you slept through dinner". Said Luna. "Ah well through another yawn, goodnight Luna". She plopped right back down and started snoring again. Luna shook her head and did her little cat like walk and laid down at the foot of the bed. That night Serena had a dream. She was sitting in a field of pink cosmos. She picked one and put it to her nose and sniffed in the aroma. She noticed that the flower slowly turned red, then it became completely black. Serena was really confused. Darkness clouded around her. She looked up and there was the Nega-Moon. However it wasn't the Nega-Moon, it was an un familliar looking Kingdom that a past forgotten look to it. It looked like it had been through a massive war. She could see a dark female figure sitting on the throne it wasn't Emerald she could see that. The girl stood in the light. Serena's eye's grew wider out of fear. The girl that stood before her was a mirror image of herself except a darker more fiercer looking version. "My master told me about you. Hello Serenity, or should I say Serena"? Spoke the girl. "Who are you"? asked Serena. "I am Aneres". said Aneres. Serena just froze. "Your Master, who is your Master"? asking in hesitation. "He calls himself The Wiseman". The shock hit harder. "What do you want, what are you doing here"? Asked Serena. While smiling a slightly wicked smile she answered. "Why, I'm here to see you". Said Aneres. Serena stepped back in slight horror. "What"? She now could hear Luna's voice behind her saying, "Serena, get up you'll be late for school"! Serena clumsily she fell out of bed.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#3

At school, as usual Serena was day dreaming in class again. Mr. Hall was giving a lecture on history, the royals of England. Serena slightly turned her head towards the window. It was pouring. By a tree, she noticed the same girl in her dreams last night. She looked the same way she did in her dream only she was standing in dark shadowy area. Making her look more wicked and determined. Her eyes glowing red. "Serena". Her voice echoed through her head. "Serena, I need to talk to you, Serena SERENA"! Ahhhh! "Serena, are you listening"?! "I'm sorry Mr. Hall". "Well, pay attention, you all have a test coming up next week. Study hard". "Yes Mr. Hall, I promise I'll be prepared". Said Serena. "See that you are". With that she turned back to the window. She was gone. Could she have imagined it? I'm just tired always, I'm losing it. Having odd dreams, seeing a strange girl from her dreams outside the window. What's next? She thought. During lunch she couldn't really eat. "Hey Serena, what's wrong. Aren't you hungry"? Asked Molly. Serena laid her head on both her arms. "No". said Serena. Molly looked confused. When lunch was over, Serena went to her locker opened it and saw a red rose lying on top of her books. She smiled and picked it up and once again sucked in the aroma. As she closed her locker she turned and at the end of the hall, there she stood. Watching Serena as Serena stared at her. It was a far away mirror. She was surrounded by more shadow and her eyes looked more fierce, they glowed piercing into her. "Hey Serena, come on let's go get a malt".said Molly. Serena turned back to look and she was gone.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#4

Diamond, sat on his throne. Relaxing and sipping his red wine. Remembering that pretending to be dead while Wiseman focused on the sailor scouts, he staggered away to revive himself. Now, assuming that the scouts destroyed Wiseman. However, somehow he could still feel a dark presence still wanting revenge now on Wiseman. As he sat there, once again gazing at Serenity's Holographic image. Just gazing, he was in love with her. A knock came at the giant doors. Diamond rolled his eyes, "Enter". In gracefully walked Emerald. She bowed. "Your grace-"We are going to Crystal Tokyo". Interrupted Diamond. Emerald frowned because she new why. "Yes your majesty". Within minutes Diamond was in a fancy Condo. Emerald just stood there slowly fanning herself. Diamond looked back at her with a glare. "You have to stay, in fact with Wiseman gone, you can return and run things while I'm gone". Emerald still stood there with a mixture of anger, shock and used rejection on her face. "I said that will be all Emerald, thank you". She used her fan to create a black mist to cover herself and then she was gone. Diamond sat on the sofa after he changed into a pair of black jeans and a black dress-shirt. Pored himself a glass of red wine. Drinking helped him think. Oh, how he missed Serena. He missed her hair, the smell of it, her aroma, her lips and her eyes. He took a sip and while licking his lips after swallowing he tilted his black silk covered couch. He visualized her holding out her arms to say how she hungers for him. "Oh, Serena how I want you". Said Diamond.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#5

Diamond decided he would go for a drive. He decided to look around Crystal Tokyo a little. He drove by some stores. He saw some malls. Then, he saw a small flower shop. He stopped the Volvo Sorgio. Diamond just sat there staring at how beautiful all the flowers were. He saw some in particular, some red roses. He looked around the Volvo before he turned off the engine. He got out of the car. The roses were so beautiful and shimmery, like deep apples. As he got closer. The scent of them was unearthly like. He had never smelled anything so intoxic. He drove to a cafe outside of Serena's school because he needed to at least see her face for even a second. Diamond ordered a simple coffee and sat by the window to watch and see when she would come out. He laid the dozen roses on the the small table. He knew she wouldn't recognize him, mostly because she thought he was dead and he was dressed differently. He was looking at a newspaper he bought while taking a sip and glanced up at the school for a second and suddenly noticed a girl sitting across from him. She was sitting only about 6 feet away just playing with her drink. Not much other then that. She wasn't even reading anything. Al though something about her completely had Diamond memorized by her. She was in a Renaissance reddish and black long dress. Her shoes were a mixture of renaissance and modern. The thing he noticed above all about her, she was a splitting image of the one girl he desired most in his life. His princess Serena. He realized he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was another version of his long lost Goddess. Suddenly, he looked up to see Serena walking out of the school and crossing the street with a friend. Suddenly, both Diamond and the girl were staring intently at the same person. Of course Serena was so focussed on her best friend Molly she didn't even notice the cafe. Diamond turned to the girl as she did to him. They just stared at each other for the first time. Diamond slowly smiled and finally spoke. "How do you do"? He slightly bowed. She continued to stare and slowly sit back down. She glanced at the roses for a moment. Diamond decided to push this, "My name is Diamond, what's yours"? She didn't seem so nervous anymore. "Aneres". Diamond smiled. "May I sit with you"? A corner of her sensious mouth smiled back while jestering to sit. He did.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#5

They sat and talked for an hour at the cafe. Aneres couldn't stop staring at the roses. Diamond noticed. "I see red is your favorite color" said Prince Diamond. She smiled and blushed a little this time. "Might I invite you back my Condo for a drink"? Her smile grew wider as she mentioned they were already drinking. Diamond chuckled. "Alright". Said Aneres. They drove back together. Diamond got out and with flowers in the other hand opened her side door for her. She smiled again when she got out. Diamond returned with his favorite wine. While he sat on the couch, he noticed how much the dress perfectly fit her figure. "Thank You, what is this"? Asked Aneres. "It's my favorite, Red Velvet wine" said Diamond. "So, what brings you to Crystal Tokyo"? Asked Diamond. "My Master, The Wiseman". Diamond did hear her but didn't really know how to respond. "Did you know him"? Asked Aneres. Diamond smiled while saying "Yes". He couldn't believe how utterly beautiful she is, he also couldn't stop looking at her again. From her deep blood red hair to her morning deep sea blue eyes as well as her ivory pale skin. Plus, thoughs lips like she just finished drinking blood. She was a Goddess. He couldn't help but start fantasizing kissing her. Starting at her lips, then slowly pulling up her dress. Revealing her pale skin legs-"Are you alright, Diamond"?

End Of Chapter

Chapter#6

Diamond was still under her spell unintentional magical spell. His eyes traveled down the dress on her bodice. He couldn't get over how much she looked like…...Sailor Moon/Serenity. Although more vibrant and a lot less nervous, he also noticed she was quite voluptuous. She had the hair, eyes and the body that if she was coming out of the fire, the flames would complement her. All the time he sat there, all he wanted to do was passionately kiss her. "Um, Diamond"? I'm more than alright, so you were saying your Master is The Wiseman"? I thought he was defeated, I saw him as did Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts". Said Diamond. "Well, since you brought up Sailor Moon. I was sent to avenge him and destroy all the scouts". Said Aneres. "Out of curiosity, how do you know my Master"? Diamond almost swallowed hard to rush an answer. "I am Prince Diamond of The Nega-Moon, he was my mentor then my enemy". She just looked down at her wine glass and took a sip. "M, this red Velvet is Delicious". Said Aneres. "Very strong, but very tasty. You like it I see". Said Diamond. "M I've never had anything like this". The one thing on his mind right now, was that she's a virgin. How much he desired her now but also knew she could be his queen. He would distract her so she wouldn't destroy anyone. She is the better version of Sailor Moon. I will have her, I must woo her. I must make her my own, my princess, my queen.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#7

Serena was starting to get a stomachache from all the junk she was eating at a fair Darien brought her to. "Serena, easy on those donuts, you'll throw-up". She finally stopped gobbling. "Sorry didn't eat much earlier". Said Serena. "Are you okay"? Asked Darien. They continued to walk until they saw a bench and sat down. "Okay, you might think I'm crazy, but I've been seeing this girl at my school and before that I had a very odd dream with her in it. Said Serena. "What did she look like"? As Serena described the girl and the dream, Darien sat there very interested in her description of this girl that supposedly was a mirror image of her future queen. "Wow, he said with a smile. It sounds to me like you two need to meet. She probably needs to give you a message". Serena thought about it. "Okay, but I want you to be there, in case she tries anything, okay"? He smiled again, "Or you can always just transform into Sailor Moon". Said Darien. Serena gave a puppy face."Okay, I'll be there".

End Of Chapter

Chapter#8

As Diamond and Aneres sat on the big sofa, by now they had been talking for a few hours. Diamond couldn't help but realize how perfect she was for him. He's always wanted a princess Serenity. This girl was obviously somehow her clone. While she finished telling him her last memories. "Are you hungry"? She paused. "Um, yeah and I feel a little light headed. Is that supposed to happen with Red Velvet wine? Diamond smiled happily. "Yes sometimes, I'll have my chef prepare a delicious meal, one of my favorites. "I shall return". Said Diamond. Her dress clung to her upper bodice. She also had some deep red lace on her sleeves. When Diamond returned to the living room. He could see how revealing the dress was getting because she had lowered it a bit more because it was her first time drinking wine and she's was warm. Diamond had to fight his male excitement towards her. Trying to be as much a gentleman as he would be for Serena, but Diamond also felt such an uncontrollable desires and he should let her get to know him better before he would consider anything else. As long as she sat there on his large comfy sofa, one of her sleeves slowly dripped off her shoulder. Her whole upper half became exposed. Her ivory skin was completely mouth watering for him. As Diamond swallowed, he said "Um, your sleeve". He pulled it up slowly once he reached her face, her deep hypnotic eyes were staring into his. "I should warn you, my dear Prince. That Wiseman did give me all the remains of his power before he died". Said Aneres. "Does that that make you just as powerful as me"? Asked Diamond. Aneres smiled a little, "Perhaps, we can find out"? Diamond couldn't take it anymore. His lips touched hers softly at first, then deeper kissing. She could feel his desirable passion towards her. She wondered, should she give on? She's never been given tongue before. She gave it back. He got more turned on, his hand glided slowly to the bottom of her dress and while his body weight gently guided her body down on the other end of the couch, and now Diamond was on top of her. Her breasts were gently pressing against his built chest. His hands guided her dress up to her leg to reveal black thigh high silk stockings. Covering the softest skin he truly has ever felt. "Would you, consider joining me in my chamber, my elegant young girl"? Her hooded eyes partially looking at him and smiling. She snapped her finger and said "Well, I suppose dinner can wait". One blink and they were standing in his bedroom. Her back was towards his bed and Diamond was facing her. She looked behind him locked his door without touching it. Prince Diamond looked at his doors and then looked back at her, "Privacy, yes"? Diamond removed his black dress shirt to reveal his model like chest. She started to unzip , he just appeared behind her. He was behind her now, he held her like she was sleeping beauty about to fall back. The smell of his Beckham cologne surrounded her.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#9

Now that he had her permission, his long fingers unzipped the back of her dress. He noticed sadly she a black lace corset but no panties. His hands swarmed over her body, while she moaned the entire time. Luckily her corset was unzipable. One hand lifted her her corset and Diamond started kissing her again, her soft, then he started to trail down to her neck. Aneres was enjoying every moment of his lips. Then she backed away towards the bed. She lied down on a bed full of black mulberry silk. Diamond's nine inch penis had been erect, although he was still wearing black jeans, so he unzipped them. He guided Aneres down to the pillows. "This is the softest bed I've ever felt". Said Aneres. Diamond was now on top of her, she could feel his hard penis about to enter her beautiful rose bud. "I don't want to hurt you, I shall go slow my beauty". said Diamond. "Yes my Prince, but I'm sure this will be worth it". Said Aneres. "Yes, oh yes it will be worth it". Diamond entered her lower bodice gently. It must have been quite a while since Diamond had had sex because he couldn't help moaning as soon as he entered. He started kissing her lips passionately. Diamond went from kissing her lips to trailing down to her neck. Aneres starting moaning loud while he also pumped her harder now. Even though it was hurting her a little. She also couldn't help enjoying it so much. She almost started screaming from the pleasure he was giving her. His hands started playing with her nipples. This drove her even more crazy. Plus now that it no longer hurt, while Diamond was grinding the tip of his penis against her Cervixs, Aneres was so turned on after a long while she orgasmed and came hard as did Diamond not long after.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#10

That night Aneres was dreaming. She was running through a corridor. She was looking around to find a hidden door to hide, but what was she trying to hide from? She could hear a man calling from a slight distance behind but she didn't dare to turn behind and see. "Aneres, I'm coming for you, why are you trying to escape me". "Aneres, you must hide but be quiet about it". That voice sounded so familiar. Suddenly a face appeared while she was running, a man's face. He was actually quite handsome too, same eyes as her's and jet black hair. "Hello, Aneres, I've found you at last my dear". The stranger said with a wicked smile. The next morning, they both lay there in his bed like two honeymooner's. Aneres was still asleep on Diamond's chest while Diamond lay there awake, gazing down upon her while she slept. After a little while she woke-up to see Diamond looking down at her. "Good morning, my dear". Said Diamond. She sleepily replied said. "Good morning, what time is it"? "I Believe it's 7:30". Said Diamond. "Oh, I feel wiped out and sore". Said Aneres as she slowly rolled on her back. "Aww, that good huh"? Asked Diamond. She smiled at him. "I'm starving". Said Aneres. Diamond took that as invitation for more love making. Aneres thought to herself, this isn't what she meant but she'll accept. Daimond put his mouth on her breasts going back and forth eating them like ice cream cones. Then slowly started down to her stomach, the lower abdominal. Then teasingly devouring her small looking vaginal. Diamond slid his tongue inside and licked like he was devouring a pot of honey. Aneres was breathing pretty heavily out of pleasure. Diamond saw how much pleasure he was giving her. He stuck his tongue in further to give her more pleasure. Aneres started moaning so loud it echoed almost throughout the Condo. She almost came when he stopped right before. Aneres was breathing severely heavily, "Why did you stop"? She asked Diamond. Diamond took a clean cloth and wiped the inside and outside of his mouth. He even quickly sprayed his mouth to taste and smell like mint. This time Diamond went straight inside Aneres which shocked her a little. However, she felt a little tired so she asked him to wait until a little later. Diamond turned away for a second like a teenager getting rejected. He quickly turned on her and dominated her by taking both of her hands as a hostage, he tightened his grip on them, like a lion wanting it's prey. Forcing them to remain above her head and on the pillow. At first Aneres didn't know what to do. Then she began to like it. She had never been dominated before. She wickedly smiled into his eyes. She wrapped both her legs around him while he pounded her into the Kingsized bed. She surprised him by using her legs to flip herself on top of him. Diamond was completely caught off guard and he tried to re-dominate her but she was in control of this.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#11

While Aneres was on top of Diamond, she pressed his hands against the pillows and leaned her vagina on top of his throbbing penis. Diamond was enjoying this immensely. Now the sweaty sex begins. Now that Aneres was on top plus she stopped holding his hands hostage. As she rode his hard penis at her speed, her breasts bobbed up and down how much it drove Diamond crazy enough that he sat up to kiss her on her lips and down her breasts which he started devouring them again. Aneres was moaning like crazy. After an hour, she cutely pushed him to lay back on the bed while enjoying her grinding. "Aneres continued riding Diamond for another two hours and then she orgasmed and fell on Diamond truly sweaty and out of breathe.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#12

That afternoon Aneres woke-up in Diamonds bed alone. She looked around the room. "Prince Diamond"? A knock came at the door then opened. In walked a maid. "Good afternoon my lady, I'm Orchid, are you hungry. I bet you are, did you sleep well"? Asked Orchid. "Um, yes actually. I haven't really eaten in who knows how many years". Said Aneres. "Oh I understand my lady, I brought a delicious breakfast". "Now his highness didn't know what your favorite dish was so I made you one of my best dishes. Bacon, two sausages, and sunny side up eggs with a slice of toast". Aneres wrapped the covers around her body and inhaled the fragrance of food. "Oh, wow this my first meal in so long". "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. If you need anything else, you let me know. My kitchen is never ever closed. Well I hope you enjoy, eat up. Don't let it get cold". Orchid left the room and closed the door behind her. Aneres took a bite of bacon "Oh, wow this is real tasty, she never had anything like this before. She finished her breakfast alone. Another knock came at the door. She looked up, "Yes, come in". "Forgive me my lady. I forgot to lay out your dress for the day. Pardon me Mam". said Orchid. "It's alright. She opened Prince Diamonds closet. There were two sides to the closet. The left had his clothes which pretty much the same type pf clothes always wore and the other had some pretty dresses. Orchid two dresses out of the closet and placed them against her body to model them one at a time. One was a bright pink and white, the other was a dark blue with some light blue lacing with some ruffles. "I like the blue one, in fact I prefer dark colors". "Would you like me to replace the colorful dresses with some darker ones. I suppose as long as the Prince doesn't mind". Said Orchid. "So, if I may ask, what may I call you, my lady"? Asked Orchid. "Aneres". Aneres nodded in her direction. "Ah, what a lovely name". "Thank you, I need to get dressed now if you'll excuse me"? Orchid looked at her in surprise. "Why of course, as for his majesty Prince Diamond". Aneres looked towards her, "Yes, where is he"? "He's in his private office, my lady. Working on his laptop". Said Orchid. "Is he to busy to see me"? Before Orchid could open her mouth to answer, the door opened and Diamond walked in. Aneres smiled wildly. "My Prince"! Good afternoon my dear. Did you have your late breakfast"? She nodded. He looked down at her half on dress. "You look lovely, of course I don't see the point in you wearing anything right now". He came up behind her and started holding her. Aneres held Diamond just as tightly as he held her. He put his lips to her ear. "I know it's too soon to be saying this, but I love you, Aneres". Aneres pulled away to look into Diamonds eyes and smiled. She then tiptoed up to his ear and repeated, "I love you too". He gazed into her eyes and looked upon her like they were the only two in the world. "Diamond , I have some business to take care of". Said Aneres. What's that my dear"? Asked Diamond. "Before we met, I was given orders by Wiseman to destroy Sailor Moon and the Scouts". Diamond made a thoughtful look. "Well, I'm arranging for a ball in my Kingdom on my home planet. Perhaps we can invite them"? Aneres looked a little puzzled. "Where's your home planet"? "The Nega-Moon". Now, she remembers what Wiseman was saying about becoming the new Queen and destroying Prince Diamond if necessary. "Why the ball"? Diamond gave a sexy but wicked smile. "Trust me, it will be fun, my dear". They both smiled and held each other.

End Of Chapter.

Chapter#13

Serena was at Darien's apartment. They had just finished dinner that Darien cooked. "MM, that was delicious, any desert"? Darien laughed. "Aren't you full"? Serena made sheepish face. "You are right, I'm full". "Are you sure, Serena"? She nodded her head saying yes I'm good. "So, shall we watch TV"? I rented a movie". Said Serena. Darien gave a little giggle, if that's what you want Serena"? Halfway through the movie, as Darien and Serena were relaxed on his couch. Darien was cuddling and started getting closer to Serena. His hands started to slowly slide behind her neck. Serena was so hypnotized towards the movie she wasn't even paying any attention. Darien's hand started sliding down to her mid arm, down to her elbow. Still hooked, she relaxed back more against the couch. Serena couldn't help but get turned on. The more Darien kept kissing the back of her neck and he also started undoing her button on her brightly pink and white flower colored blouse. Once the button's were off, Darien went for her white ruffled C size bra strap. The clip popped with just a simple touch. Darien carefully tilted Serena's head at an angle so he could start kissing her. One of his hands started massaging her breast while the other slid carefully to reach into her mini skirt which was already a little loose.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#14

Serena closed her eyes and started to moan. His fingers started playing within her panties and her shaved lips. Serena was moaning even more. Darien was getting turned on from her body acceptance. Darien got up and removed his dress-shirt. He now was looking at Serena like a Vampire who just tasted Virgin's blood. He came towards her and lifted her up carried her to his bedroom. Placing Serena on his Queen sized bed. As she slightly lay there looking up at him. Darien could tell that Serena was a little nervous but also curious as well. This was her first time with intimacy. Serena was thinking Serena loved him and wanted him. Darien started kissing her again while lowering her panties. His fingers started to play with her area now ripe lips. She got wet faster this time. Darien rose up to her. "Darien, shouldn't we wait until our wedding night to-"I love you Serena, I want to make love to you now". "Shouldn't we-Darien hands wrapped on both sides of Serena's face and started kissing her, passionately. His hands started sensually massaging her body. Darien's other hand slip down between her legs to blossom them for his huge erect penis. Knowing she was a virgin, he had restrain his manly animal urges to plunge her. He couldn't take it anymore he was so hungry. Serena rose to try to stop him from continuing. Darien added his tongue in her mouth and continued. He passionately had sex with her.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#15

Aneres was in the kitchen talking to the chef about the menu for the ball Diamond was planning. Aneres heard a slight little giggle in the corner of the kitchen. Aneres turned her head slightly to see what was so funny. "So, now you're the whore the Prince is fucking".said Emerald. Aneres just stared for a moment. "Look at you with those deep sea eyes of yours. How long do you think you can keep him, that is until he grows tired of you too"? She honestly didn't know Emerald that well, obviously she and Diamond used to be an item at one point. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue"? Aneres had the look of slightly sympathetic. "What you feel sorry for me now, don't you dare feel sorry me. Ever"! Emerald said enraged. Aneres's eyes starting glowing red. Emerald huffed an attitude stance. "What are you going to do, punch me, go ahead bitch"! Aneres lifted her hand for a powerful hand tossing of Emerald against the wall. Her hand started to grow flames around her hand. Diamond walked into the kitchen and everyone bowed to him except Emerald and Aneres. Diamond just stood there with a very cold and cruel stare at Emerald, telling her to back off. Emerald huffed again like a spoiled child and used her fan to disappear. He snuck behind and while she was tasting a strawberry Bijou. His hands sensually grabbed her and hugged her. Her face went from really stressed to happy and seduced in minutes. "Hello my Princess. How are you today"? He breathed in her fresh feminine scent in. "MM, you smell of peppermint and freshly cut roses". Aneres turned towards Diamond and looked up into his eyes. Aneres, breathed Diamond in as well. She smiled while saying, "MM, soft scented powder". He leaned to kiss her. His soft lips pressed against hers. Once touched, Diamond deepened his kiss on her by slithering his tongue in her mouth. Which really turned Aneres on. His hands slid to her neck and slightly up to her. "Come to my room". She nodded, they were about to teleport when- "Ehem, your majesty and my lady". Said the butler. Diamond turned slightly looking quite angry that he had to take his attention away what appeared to be the girl of his dreams. He glared at the waiter. "Yes, Silvers"? "Your dinner awaits, your grace". Diamond looked back at Aneres. "Are you hungry my love"? She looked up at him. "It has been a little over eight hours, so I'm starving. I became so busy help preparing for the ball". "You didn't have to sweetheart, I have plenty of servants for that. Anyway, let us feast fit for a King and his Queen". They both smiled and started kissing each other while they teleported to his dining room.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#16

As Aneres was asleep with her head on Diamonds chest. They both lay there naked. Aneres was having another one of her dreams. She's running through a corridor through an ancient castle and it's pitch darkness, she's afraid but she doesn't know why. She suddenly stops. She comes against a wall. "Aneres, I've found you at last". She turned to see a dark looking man with a wicked smile. It was the same one from the last dream. Dark jet black hair and same eyes as hers. She stared she couldn't remember who this man was. "Ah, my sweet little Aneres. You can't have forgotten me already. The man reached out his hand to touch her ivory cheek. His hand was paler than her skin with slightly long black nails. His touch was so cold. "So beautiful little Aneres, eyes and skin like your mothers, she should've been mine "! The man said while starting to grow anger. Her eyes opened, she lay there in confusion. These damn dreams. What are they from? She sat up in bed with breasts exposed. Her nipples hardened because the room was cold. Diamond was fast asleep. Aneres got up and went into the closet. She found a beautiful silk with lace nightgown. It reached down a little past her tiny feet. Black with a touch of silver. It was almost a gown. All of a sudden, Aneres realized the ball was less than a month away and she forgot to send out the invitations. She wanted to look in the bedroom but she didn't want to disturb the Prince. So she sat down instead and wrote a note to Diamond that when he woke-up he could help find them. About an hour later. She was tired again, she held her forehead for a moment and realized she had a lot to do tomorrow. More planning. She lifted her head up and saw a large glowing red cloudy light that floated from behind her through the other door. Aneres got up and followed it. She went through the door of the study room that looked more like a giant library. She watched the light fog drift further into the ceiling and blanketed across and all over and covered almost the whole room except for Aneres. Through all the mist she heard a dark but familiar voice say "Aneres". She looked up in expectation and her Lord and Master "The Wiseman". She stood there looking up at him preparing for a demanding pep talk. "My dear, Aneres I have been watching you, you have done nothing to fulfill you promise to me". "I gave you all my power to do my bidding. You have been wasting my time having a pre-honeymoon, with my worst enemy". Aneres you haven't destroyed Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts". Explain this to me"! Aneres looked towards the bedroom hoping not to wake Prince Diamond. "He can't hear me unless I wish it". She stood there a minute. "Wiseman, would you care to sit down"? She waved her hand towards a chair. "I'm a spirit, I don't sit, please my dear". Wiseman jestered towards the chair. She sat down gracefully in a Fifteenth Century deep red chair". I'm waiting for what you have planned, my dear". Aneres thought for a moment then came up with something to relax The Wiseman. The Prince and I are planning a grand Ball and we are inviting the scouts and especially Sailor Moon, not concern yourself my dear Wiseman. All of our plans are going to fall through". "Aneres, my dear Aneres. If only I could tell you why you've been having such odd dreams".said The Wiseman. Aneres gave a look of confusion. "Still unconvinced but for now a little satisfied. "See that you do, I shall return". Aneres, do not fail me". He said while he slowly faded into the darkness. She sat there a little upset and lost. "What did he mean by that, how did he know about my odd dreams"? She needs to sleep even if she keeps waking up sweating and nervous. As she returned to bed, she also realized something. She was hopelessly in love with Prince Diamond.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#17

Aneres woke-up on a Queen sized bed, she looked in the middle of the room she was in and saw a gorgeous woman being held against her will. A guard was restraining her with a chain around her neck. "Aneres, do not be afraid, everything will be alright". Aneres was really confused. She looked around, was she dreaming again? The bedroom did look a little familiar. The giant door opened. In slowly walked the man she kept seeing. "There's my long lost bride". There were the same sea blue eyes boring into her soul as he got closer. He was dressed in all black. "Do not look so puzzled, do you not recognise me? Your uncle, the very man who WILL WED YOU, REGARDLESS OF YOUR PARENTS APPROVAL". He said through clenching teeth and glaring towards my mother. She did share the same eyes as I did. He stood right at the foot of the bed. "Oh how I wish I could devour you. My personal rosebud". Said her uncle. It was morning, Diamond sat up in bed and looked over to see she was still sleeping with her hair all beautifully spread all over. Her pale skin with her blood red hair slight curls draping over her face and onto the pillow. Diamond thought my goodness, she's even more of a Goddess then Serena herself. He got up quickly enough to not wake her. He put on his pants and realized he left the invitations in the study room. Aneres was probably searching for those last night and she was too tired to mention it. He managed to leave the room and close the door without waking her up. He walked down the hallway, the dawn was rising outside the giant windows. He was about to enter the study room. "Good morning My Prince", a sexy voice said. He rolled his eyes and looked to see Emerald. "Morning Emerald". He returned in a shorter tone. He went through the door as they opened before him. As he walked he could hear light footsteps following him around, it was Emerald's heels like a long lost horse or puppy. As he glanced back towards Emerald. She stood there waving the invitations in front of him like tempting a steak with a dog while eyeing him up. She noticed how his sexy chest built like an ox breathed in and out. Just by looking, all she could think of was how his chest and biceps. Emerald licked her lips. "Come on, Diamond. Don't you miss us at all"? Asked Emerald. "Emerald, I've moved on, you should too". Said Diamond quite gentle but cold. "Diamond", this time he just turned his head in annoyance. "I thought Sailor Moon loved Tuxedo Mask"? He looked puzzled, then he left. Emerald stopped fanning in confusion, "Then who is she, Diamond"? The door closed. Emerald stood there on both shock and sadness. She looked over to the door of the study office. She started smiling and fantasizing about Diamond sitting on the red his throne. Relaxing while sipping his favorite red Velvet wine. Her smile increased, then she pictured herself sitting beside him but because she hadn't seen the new girl Diamond took a new fancy to. Emerald grew angrier at the thought, she stopped fanning and started squeezing her fan until it almost broke. Right now the only thing forming on her mind was revenge…

End Of Chapter

Chapter#18

Serena woke-up on a Saturday morning. She went down stairs to her mother as usual making breakfast. "Good morning honey, breakfast smell must have woken you up. Oh, you got a letter in the mail today. Looks like an invitation to a fancy party". Said her mom. Serena, got excited and looked also like a Halloween party invitation but a lot fancier. Serena picked it up and analyzed it better. The writing was very much like old English script. She read, "Invitation to Sailor Moon and scouts and Tuxedo Mask". Before Serena opened it she thought, better call the scouts. By around noon they all were in her room. "Well, Serena have you opened it"? Asked Ray. "No, I wanted to wait". Said Serena. Amy was analyzing it, "This is no ordinary looking invitation. In fact it really doesn't even say where it came from. It could be another trick from The Nega-Verse". Well come on, Serena open it". Said Lita. Serena opened the invitation. Once opened, six invitations fell on the bed. All of them were written out to each of the Sailor Scouts including for Tuxedo Mask. Darien looked at the envelope. It was blank He read the top of Serena's invitation. It started with "His imperial Highness Prince Diamond is requesting your presence at his twelfth Century Gothic Ball". "Serena have, you read this invitation"? Asked Darien. "No, why who's it from"? Asked Serena. "Prince Diamond, of The Nega-Moon". Darien said with an angry looking face. They all just stared in shock and anger. "What, I thought Wiseman destroyed him". Said Mina. "Why would he send an invitation addressed to all of us"? Serena was a little speechless but when she looked up at Darien, he was staring a little into space and looking depressed. "It's a trap it has to be". Said Lita. "He just wants Serena back again". Said Raye. Serena continued to look at Darien but now for an opinion. Amy looked at Raye, who looked at Mina, who looked at Lita. Darien looked up at Serena again. "I don't see why we shouldn't attend, we could keep on our guard. Besides if possibly there will be a war. It is our fight to the death anyway. It is our battle". Said Serena. "Diamond could also be trying to kidnap you again". Said Raye. They all looked at each other again. "I think we should do it, I mean we don't know for sure that he's trying to kidnap her again, besides it would be nice to get dressed up and go to a fancy ball". Said Lita. "I agree". Said Mina. "It can't hurt". Amy said while looking at Darien and Serena. Darien got up and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "You know it couldn't hurt, as long as you guys are careful". Said Artimas. He looked over at Serena. She was giving a hopeful look. When he saw that face, he knew he couldn't say no. "Let's go". Said Darien. "Just be on your guard Scouts". Serena shot off her bed yelling "Yay, let's go shopping"! Darien sat up behind her. He gently grabbed and calmed her and turned her towards him. Darien began kissing her passionately. Then he whispered "Your bed or mine"? Serena smiled up at him. "Mine". Darien smiled and started kissing her again and he lowered to her on the bed. "Darien". "Yeah"."Lock my door". She whispered.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#19

Later that night…...Serena was getting ready for bed. She kissed and hugged Darien good Night while in her pink and white bunny pajamas. Right before she was about to go to sleep. Luna came in and hopped up onto the bed. Serena lied down, before she was about to close her eyes, Luna's paw reached towards her face. "Serena, wake-up'! "MM, Luna what. Am I late for school"? Asked Serena. "No Serena, I saw the invitations, Serena you must be on your best guard at all times. Do you understand"? Serena closed her eyes while answering "Yes, Luna don't worry I'll be on my best guard when it comes to Prince Diamond". "I do hope so". Said Luna. Luna did her catwalk to sleep next to her pillow.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#20

Aneres was dreaming about a young girl . She was with her parents. They all seemed very happy together. The older woman was truly beautiful as was the daughter. The proud father. He seemed very strong and well together. A knock came at their big doors. "Enter", said the father. "Your majesty, The Prince your brother awaits". "Very well, I shall be right down". "Very good sir". "Now Aneres, this is your evening make sure you dress in your best gown". "Mother , do you think my future husband will be there tonight"? "Oh, I hear a rumor that he might be yes". Aneres sat at her dresser combing her long hair. Aneres could see herself in the mirror. It was her the age she is was sixteen. The door opened. "Your grace, the guests are waiting for your arrival". Said a maid. Aneres turned. "Alright". At the ball it was a typical classic of a Renaissance and magical theme. Aneres and her parents were dressed the best of course. The dancing began. Aneres looked around and saw many a young Princes and Princesses dancing. She did get plenty of offers to dance. She danced with different Princes but none seemed to be the one she was looking for. Then after a while, "Good evening my young sweet Aneres". It was her uncle, Prince Armond. "May I have this dance, it is your birthday after all". He was dressed in a dark prince get up with black pirate boots. He bowed towards her. Aneres glanced at her parents for approval. Her mother smiled. A slow beautiful romantic song played while they danced. "Oh, my dear niece Aneres, how mystical you look tonight. I wish you would always dress this way besides your birthday. If you and I were to marry, you could. I would be honored to rule at your side. Just think of it. Such elegant gowns for any occasion. Such fine diamonds and jewels". He put lips to her ear and said, How I desire you, you are so enchanting. She could feel his breathe sliding down to her neck. Aneres accidently turned her head towards his face about to ask what he was doing. Instead they kissed. Armond tried to kiss more passionately. Aneres with a surprised look backed away. Her uncle looked at her in amazement for rejecting him. She looked at her parents a little lost. The Queen looked towards her husband. The King looked angrily at his brother. Aneres backed away and left the ball out of embarrassment. That night a strong argument broke out between the King and his brother the Prince. Due to an unsettled disagreement. An unexpected attack broke out into the Kingdom. The leader was her uncle. He had an army that once followed her father, now followed him against the Kingdom. Asd they ravaged through the Kingdom wanting to seize everything including the Princess. The Queen and her daughter were running through the corridors of the Kingdom. As they were running, The King was making one last attempt to negotiate with his brother to come to an understanding that the Princess didn't trust him and had almost darkness and ash due to the war going on outside cover the castle. The Queen found a hidden hiding spot. "My dear Princess Aneres, I am coming for you"! Announced her uncle. They opened the door and quietly locked it behind them. Her mother knelt down. "Alright sweetheart, now I'll save you from all of this, it might be a year, perhaps ten years before you are transformed back into yourself again. Just remember, your father and I will always watch over and love you. Do you understand"? Aneres nodded with tears in her eyes. They hugged. Her mother chanted a spell in Latin. As she did, Aneres slowly shrank into a beautiful figurine. Her mother placed her on a shelf in the back. "Remember, who you are". Aneres woke-up in shock.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#21

The next day….Aneres was going through one of the closets Diamond had created for her for an elegant gown for the ball. The door to the room opened quietly behind her. Aneres was so caught up she wasn't paying any attention. A hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and dropped a blue gown that was in her hand. "I said I would eat when The Prince was ready to eat, until then…...she turned around and saw Diamond standing right behind her. "Oh, shouldn't you be in the ballroom making your grand entrance"? Diamond gazed upon her as she gazed upon him. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you". He guided her out of the bedroom, closed the door and opened a door into a hallway. "Oh, my dear Prince as much as I would love to ravish you in almost every bedroom….Diamond led her to a closed door to a room in which Aneres hadn't seen before. "What's this"? "I have a gift for you beyond these two small doors., I know you don't have much clothes so"...the doors opened. Aneres walked into the room saw covering a Mannequin was a giant glamorous gown. It lengthened out like a royal Queens ball gown. It was decorated in her favorite type of colors deep red and black. The inner part of the gown was shaped like a teardrop Diamonds below the cleavage. The teardrop Diamonds trailed all the way down into the bottom ruffle and the out part of the gown had trailed all in deep black with more ruffles and black bows that circled around the bottom of the gown. Aneres's jaw dropped when she saw the gown. She was glowing. "This is for you, since the day I first met you. I arranged for this gown to be made". Aneres walked towards it. "As Prince of The Nega-Moon, I must greet our guests, not to mention we have some "Special" guests arriving". Aneres smiled into his eyes. "Then I shall meet you, my Prince". She said with a smile. Diamond made a portal and left for the throne room located on the Nega-Moon. All dressed like a royal version of Romeo. Aneres looked at herself in the mirror and she was looking at herself in a black wedding dress. Although she didn't want to pressure The Prince into that she thought he wasn't ready for. She smiled Intensely.

End Of chapter

Chapter#22

Many had arrived. They all came dressed in they're finest dark look. There many Dukes and Duchess as well as Lords and Ladies. Emerald appeared from the stairwell, she was dressed in a very lovely dark green Juliet styled dress. She looked around noticing that she was the only one wearing green. At least hopefully Diamond will notice her enough to ask her to dance. The throne room was still filling with more guests. The last guests that were to arrive were Serena, Darien and the scouts all dressed up. "Oh, my Darien look how beautiful all these decorations are and these gowns are". Said Serena. Darien smiled. "I know Serena we will enjoy but we mostly have to be on our guard. Ok"? Said Darien. Darien smiled. "Yes, I understand, I won't get too caught up". Said Serena. The music started playing from the ballroom and streamed into the throne room. Everyone continued dancing and mingling. Aneres was all ready for the ball. Shewaved her hand to create a portal and walked through it. Then she was walking down the hallway that led to the stairs. "Hello" said a voice behind her. She, turned to see Emerald all dressed in practically original deep dark green velvet with a silk waist to the bottom over some black shoes, but a lovely long train almost like a bridal train that she carried on her hand while she also fanned herself with what looked like a Cabaret featherly fan."Ah, you've returned". said Aneres. "I can't believe how much you do resemble her. No wonder he's so enchanted with by you". "Sorry to hear that his majesty didn't mention me to you". Aneres looked impatient and annoyed. "Honestly in the end, it really doesn't matter. He's moved on. You should as well". Said Aneres. "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I am Emerald, and you are"? Aneres stood there with her electric sky eyes piercing practically through Emerald. Aneres was about to walk away and Emerald stepped towards her and tried to stop her. With her glowing red eyes Aneres turned a sharp look at Emerald and it sent her flying into the wall. Emerald still strong looked up at her in complete shock. "Who the hell do you think you are"? Asked Emerald. "I am Aneres, the lost Princess of The black Crystal Moon". With a slight smile Aneres walked away. Emerald didn't move for a moment. "A princess"?

End Of Chapter

Chapter#23

Many of the guests were dancing merrily at the palace. Most of the women wore Gothic and Vampiric gowns and different types of masks. The men were dressed in Goth as well and Tuxedo version of a costume. Some wined and champagne was flowing amongst all the guests. Lots of great music was playing in the ballroom. Later on Prince Diamond just appeared as he does sitting on his throne sipping his usual red velvet wine. The guests noticed him after one dance through another. One of the female guests came towards the Prince and curtsied and asked him if he wanted to dance. Diamond declined and continued looking bored until he looked up towards the top of the stairs. Diamond continued to stare as he stood up and started walking through the dancing guests. Everyone stopped they're dancing to follow his highnesses gaze including the Sailor Scouts. They all looked to the top of the stairs to see a beautiful vision of a Princess wearing a magnificent black and red version of a wedding gown. Serena, Darien and the scouts also stared in amazement. "That's her"Serena thought. Diamond walked to the top of the stairs to meet Aneres. He held out his arm to escort her down the stairs. "You look a vision". He said as he gazed at her the whole way. The guests stayed parted. "My Princess, might I have this dance"? Aneres smiled a sparkling smile. Although this did bring back the memory of the night her and her uncle danced. They started to dance a slow dance and romantic dance. Everyone watched as they slow danced. Emerald watched from a distance amongst the crowded guests that a very powerful girl that fucking glistened in an very expensive gown with her official ex-lover. "That bitch". She thought. She looked over to see that Sailor Moon, her date and the scouts. They were completely sticking out. Serena was dressed in a pretty yellow ruffled dress. Very bright, typical. The rest of the scouts were dressed pretty much according to they're natural colors. Amy was dressed in an elegant blue long dress with white pearls. Raye was dressed in a Christmas red Velvet gown. Lita wore a really dark green evening gown with lace starting under the bottom of the black ruffles partially covering the matching black heels. Emerald while holding a wine glass walked past Serena, Darien and all the scouts saying"So, I see Prince Diamond has invited you all, or did his new slut"? She didn't wait until they replied, she walked away. Raye and Lita both looked at her angrily as she past by them. They both looked at each other and then at Serena and Darien staying together.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#24

The music came to a stop. Aneres curtsied to Diamond while he bowed towards her and everyone clapped. Diamond looked up and saw Serena standing beside her future King. Aneres followed his glance and finally saw the girl she was meant to erase. She was talking to her Prince. Aneres excused herself, "No, my future. I shall go with you. I also want to be apart of this". Said Diamond. Aneres nodded. They walked over together. She saw Serena first and her date were going to dance. Darien stopped and stared at her and Diamond. Aneres saw him. "Would you mind if I spoke with your Princess"? Serena looked at who was talking. She dropped her drink and it spilled on her dress and sadly made a stain. "Hello, Serena right, I am Aneres. Servant to "The Wiseman". The sailor scouts also looked in shock at the resemblance. The mirror image between the two. Darien couldn't stop staring in amazement. "I take it you are Prince Darien"...? Said Aneres. "You look so much like her how is this possible that you existed all this time"? Asked Darien. The other scouts became closer to see the shocking motion. "That's actually a very long story". Said Aneres. The scouts slowly gathered around her and Serena in amazement. Darien remained close and alert. Aneres looked at her surroundings and gave a little laugh."Well, Serena you scouts are very devoted to you and protective". Said Aneres. Diamond came up a little behind one of the scouts to let them know Aneres wasn't alone. Serena looked towards them and replied. Friends stick together, always". Aneres, gave an evil smirk. Then she walked over to the fancy buffet table and poored herself some wine. "Can I offer any of you some delicious red wine"? They all just stared in silence. Darien continued to stare as well. "No, well"-"I'll have some my darling". Said Diamond. Aneres smiled. "Alright, let's see where shall I begin", Wiseman was dying from the last battle you saw him at. He found a place to hide until his body had time to wither away. There was a secret passage he hid in. It was an ancient dungeon that was forgotten. For at least ten or so years. Wiseman, saw the figurine I was at first. By touching me I imagine he could see why I was a figurine. He chose to turn me back into a female figure. That's when he told me what he wanted me to do in return for giving all his power". "Al though he had enough to revive me out of his dark magic, he used the last of it on me". "What did he want in return"? Asked Lita. Aneres, gave a wicked smile. "To destroy….all of you in any hopes of a future Kingdom". Said Aneres. Diamond came over to join the discussion. He came up behind Aneres. Seductively held her around her waist. "May I join the conversation"? He asked in her ear. Aneres looked up into his eyes. "Join whatever you wish my dear". Serena slightly gasped at the sight of Prince Diamond-holding another. He was attracted to her because of how much this girl actually resembled her. Diamond looked up at Serena. "Ah, Serena you look lovely tonight. Doesn't Aneres look absolutely beautiful tonight Prince Darien"? Darien just stood there still staring. "Perhaps you and Prince Darien should dance as well"? Aneres smiled and said. "If Prince Darien would honor me the pleasure"? Diamond went around to offer his hand to Serena. She was nervous but she accepted seeing Diamond made Aneres seduce Darien with her eyes. He followed her like a poodle to the dance floor. Another slow song played while Diamond danced with Serena, he tried to talk. "So, my dear Serena how is your life? Why did you ask me to dance, Diamond"? Asked Serena. She looked nervous and curious. "I mostly wanted to break the tension of you and your scouts, also the way you and your Prince were possibly feeling, am I wrong"? Diamond gave a very cute but curious look of(I'm waiting). Serena got embarrassed and shy. She even blushed a little. "Right now my biggest concern is that you'll try and win me back again. Against my will". said Serena. Diamond understood, "My dear Serena, I have a new Goddess to worship". Serena looked over to see Darien dancing with that girl "Aneres". They were talking about who knows what. "Does it bother you to see your future King of The Moon dancing with my future Queen"? Asked Diamond. Serena shot back a shocked glare. "If I may ask, why her"? Diamond smiled slightly and looked at his bride to be and said "Because she's your mirror image". Serena could see his glow and looked over to Darien and Aneres now missing him. "So, how long have you and The Prince known each other"? Asked Darien. "About a couple of months. How long have you known The Princess Serena"? "Off and on for about ten years". Aneres didn't want to get too friendly. After all, Prince Darien was still quite young. Even though. She could see that. "Listen. With all do respect my dear. The main reason I'm dancing with you is because my wonderful Prince urged me to do so. He is the love of my life". Said Aneres. Darien looked at Aneres. Her shimmering clear sea blue eyes. Her pale luminous skin. Her lips, deep and as red as her hair. She was a sexual temptress who looked just like Serena. He swore that looking at her, she was Serena's long lost twin sister. "Darien, your getting lost in my eyes my dear Prince"? Asked Aneres. Darien blushed. "Aneres, you know who my heart and future lies with". Said Darien. Aneres looked at him, "Are you so sure"? The song ended. Darien continued to stare at her. "It appears to me that you have some or a lot of thinking to do".

End Of Chapter

Chapter#25

Somewhere deep in the dungeon, next to a window. Wiseman's spirit floated right next to the window. The moon was high in the sky. "What is taking her so long, all she has to do is poison Diamond and all the Sailor Scouts. It's been almost three months". He looked further outside to see further up into another one of the windows on the opposite side of the Nega-Moon castle. He could see Aneres all dressed up dancing with Prince Diamond. They seemed to be falling in love. He looked around even further to see what else was happening. In the rows of dancing he saw the future Queen Serena, and her soon to be King and the Sailor Scouts all elegantly dressed and dancing with guests having fun and still alive. Wiseman's anger exploded. "Never send a Princess to do a man's job"! Wiseman manifested into the room. "Nice party". Everyone looked up including Aneres, Diamond. All the guests fled the castle and The Nega-Moon because of fear. Knowing how powerful and evil Wiseman is. He floated down to they're eye level. "Sorry I didn't bring any gifts, however if you don't mind I'll be taking mine back". Said Wiseman. Serena stepped forward and said "To be able to create life, is a gift". Who are you to talk to me, you blonde idiot" she broke down and cried. Wiseman started to laugh at Serena's misery. "How can you be a Sailor Moon and yet be considered a future ruler of the Moon"? He burst out laughing again. Suddenly Serena got angry. She and the scouts in unison transformed. "I am from your future, do you really think those pitiful powers are going to defeat me"? Enough of this shit"! Wiseman tried to shoot a lightning bolt for Serena and the scouts.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#26

Aneres, saw and teleported in front of Serena and the scouts obsorbing his attack like water evaporating. "You dare betray me, I CREATED YOU, EVEN YOUR POWERS ARE MINE"! Shouted Wiseman. "Oh, Wiseman you didn't create me. You delivered me from the figurine I was trapped in for so many years. Besides, I choose this to be my path". Aneres looked over to Prince Diamond and gave a slight smile. Diamond smiled back and bowed his head in agreement. She knew how she felt. Aneres was in love with Prince Diamond, but she hadn't told him yet.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#27

Aneres thought, somehow Prince Diamond was aware of her feelings for him. Although it hasn't been that long since she's met him. Prince Diamond stepped forward, I thought you were destroyed Wiseman. "My poor pathetic Prince Diamond, seeing what a coward you have been while I was defending myself against what appears to be you friends, now". Wiseman casually pointed towards the Scouts. "Ah, my Prince Diamond, don't look so pissed off a voice said coming from out of the shadows. Diamond turned to see Emerald. Who intern shot a look back. "My dear Diamond. You haven't forgotten about me already, have you"? "You know the one who tried to kill both you and your precious Serena in the past"? She said as she looked towards Serena. "Apparently now, you're so infatuated with her that you'll even fall in love with someone who looks just like her"! Aneres stepped forward, ah are we showing some signs of jealousy"? Emerald became enraged and lunged with the first attack at Aneres's face. Knocking her onto the ground. Diamond saw and was about to lunge for Emerald-before he could get to Aneres's aid. She shot right back at Emerald bringing the air by her neck. Slowly killing her. Wiseman saw this, "Mmmm perhaps to make this battle more of equal status, let's deduct some powers". Almost choking Emerald. Aneres could feel her strength decrease. So Emerald smacked Aneres against a wall. Everyone was watching from below. "Since my mistake is off being finally destroyed. You all will join her". Said Wiseman. With that he blasted a cannon ball of black magic aimed at all the Scouts which blasted them painfully in different directions. Prince Diamond kept trying to help Aneres against Emerald. Whenever he got close enough to do so, one of them would either kick, smack or use dark magic against the other. Emeralds fan grew daggers. "Hopefully bitch this will help you see my point"! She threw the fan in a frisby by form at Aneres. Aiming for her throat. Aneres went to block, the fan managed to deeply scratch but almost cut her right shoulder cutting off her left sleeve leaving a large scratch on her shoulder which started to bleed. Aneres tried to ignore the painful feeling. Emerald saw pain had been struck and looked over at Prince Diamond, "You see my Prince. She's no where ready to rule by your side. She's weak"! Aneres grabbed the daggered fan in which was slightly glazed with her blood and gave a surprise attack.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#28

With what power Aneres had left. She quietly made the daggered fan stab Emerald right in the right next to her spinal. As Emerald felt the agonizing shooting pain of the daggers. Emerald tried to fall into her Prince's charming arms as she fell forward onto the ballroom floor. Emerald staggered toward Diamond heavily bleeding all over her Juliet gown. Her vision was quite blurry as she tried to reach Prince Diamond by reaching her hand out to him. "Diamond, I love you". Emerald could feel her heart beating slower and slower as she wasted the last of strength almost reaching Diamong. Her heart gave out and her head fell with her hand reaching out to try and touch his fancy black boots. Wiseman looked over to see the results and saw total failure. Emerald had fallen at Diamond's feet with his back turned on her lifeless body. Diamond turbed his head slightly to look down at Emerald. He shook his head slightly. Knowing what was next, Diamond went directly to Aneres brought her behind a wall. "Are you alright", I'm sorry about Emerald she's been a jealous bitch ever since she found out I wasn't planning on choosing her for the next in line". Aneres was still somewhat in pain. Wanting to pull Diamond towards her and passionately kiss him. "Aneres, I just want to know do you love me as much as I love you"? Aneres's eyes lit-up. "Oh, my darling Prince. You have no idea how much my heart beats for you, my answer is yes I do love you". Diamond gave her a passionate kiss. Surprisingly Aneres pulled away for a moment. "My dear Prince, I do however have something to tell you, that I have just recently discovered about myself". They were interrupted by a huge blast that came out of nowhere and crashed right behind them breaking the wall that covered them. "Ah, sorry did I interrupt something"? Aneres became angry and about to start fighting Wiseman aimed when-"Oh my little mistake, now you want to destroy me? Eh eh eh eh, I don't think so". Wiseman reached down into Aneres and grabbed her chest. She couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He didn't pull out her heart just the remains of the power he gave her. She fell to the ground right after, which pushed her shoulder to bleed faster. Losing more strength. "Don't worry about the pain, you'll be dead soon". Say goodbye to your new friends and your newly found Prince". Wiseman aimed his dark magic at Aneres-Diamond shot back at Wiseman. Which only pushed Wiseman slightly. Wiseman only cackled very wickedly. "I can't believe I used to take orders from you, your so easily defeated, pathetic. Now, watch a truly powerful master"! They both attacked each other with dark powers. Aneres watched Prince Diamond defending her life with his power's. She tore off the rest of the sleeve to try and cover the wound and prevent ant further blood leak. They went back and forth blasting each other with such anger, rage and determination to kill one another, they're magics hitting at each other. One trying to overpower the other. Diamond tried to maintain his balance. Wiseman's dark power was getting stronger. Diamond while in his stance was slowly staggering back. Aneres tried to get up and help Prince Diamond fight Wiseman but not only was still too weak, Wiseman noticed that his mistake was still alive. He shot some dark magic at her to knock her out until he was done with Prince Diamond.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#29

The blast was so powerful it knocked Prince Diamond into Aneres and they both landed on the ball room floor. Aneres sat up to see Diamond's face. How truly injured he was. Diamond looked like he just came from an explosion. Not to mention, because of the blast, her chest chest got badly scratched. The Diamond once sacrificed himself for Princess Serena was now willing to die for Aneres. Aneres, cradled Diamond's head into her arms. Any pain she felt was now heartache. She gazed deep into Diamond's eyes. Those deep purple eyes that could hypnotize. The color of light lavender skies when the sun is setting. As she held him she could see all of his scratches all over his face. On his face and on his black Romeo cotsume which were all filthy and a little torn here and there. She placed her hand on his chest, Diamond cringed in pain. "Diamond', she said while slowly starting to sob. "No, you shouldn't have done that". Aneres said with tears streaming down her face. "Why"? Asked Diamond. Diamond put his hand on her cheek and started stroking her soft pale cheeks. Her tears were streaming down over his hand. "You beautiful creature you're crying for me"? Asked Diamond. "Of course, you've changed my heart and you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. My heart aches for you, I can't live without you". Said Aneres. Diamond gave a painful and slight smile. He started to cry a little. "My love, however far apart we may be, love will always to keep me close to thee". Said Prince Diamond. He pulled her closer to him. While still pain Serena and the scouts were watching Aneres and Prince Diamond from a distance. Serena was feeling such sorrow for them. The position she and Diamond were on the ball room floor, it was a re-enactment of the past. A tear streamed down her cheek. For both of them. Serena looked at Darien sadly. Darien saw Serena and looked over at Diamond life slowly fading away in Aneres's arms. Serena looked back at the scouts who were all looking at Serena. Serena looked back towards Aneres who was truly in tears crying over her fallen Prince. As Aneres held her sweet Prince in her, still cradling him in her arms. She glanced back up at Serena with tears still streaming down her face. Aneres returned her teary gaze to Diamond. "Please don't go, my Prince. You have made me feel like an enchanted Princess". With his hand still holding her cheek, he looked deeper into Aneres's eyes. "Until I met you, I've really felt like a Prince. You've made me feel like King. Diamond said with his last breathe. "I love you my beautiful Aneres"...Diamond's hand slid slowly to the floor. His head turned inwards towards her body.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#30

Aneres sat there cradling Diamond. Her heart is broken. "Ha, ha, ha, why Prince Diamond, your use fullness has come to an end. Finally now for you Aneres"! Your an insignificant pawn in my plot, and I no longer need you. Now prepare to be destroyed and forgotten"! As Wiseman was about to send a death attack at Aneres. Aneres was still drowning in her depression and missing Prince Diamond terribly. "Aneres", she heard a voice and looked up to see "Diamond"-"No time, I can't bear to see you hurt, so I'm giving you my powers to destroy Wiseman and help Princess Serena and the scouts". Said Diamond's soul. "Will I be able to revive you when this is over"? Diamond smiled with warmth. "We shall see, my Princess. Now go defend yourself and help the scouts protect the planet earth. "I love you". Said Diamond. Diamond pointed at Aneres and she felt his power strengthin within her. His spirit disolved. Aneres saw that she was about to get hit but as soon as she did. She didn't feel anything. She turned and looked up, and she had a blocking force field as she was looking up. "I will destroy you"! Said said Wiseman. Serena and the scouts were surprised. Tuxedo Mask ran to Aneres. "My lady, you should hide Prince Diamond's body for now". Aneres looked at tuxedo Mask and smiled slightly. She partially picked Prince Diamond up and teleported with him else where. "What, I shall find you"! Said Wiseman. "Hold it right there"! Said Sailor Moon. "Moon Cosmic Power"! Mercury Star Power, Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power, Venus Star Power"! "What"?! Yelled Wiseman. "Take this, robe breathe, Jupiter Thunder Crash"! Yelled Jupiter. "Venus Love Chain en Circle"! Yelled Venus. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion"! Yelled Mercury. While snickering. "Do you really think your fucking girlish tricks can defeat-next thing Wiseman noticed he was on the ground. He looked up while shouting "Who the fuck dares to strike me"?! "This power was given to me by Prince Diamond, I will destroy you"! Announced Aneres. "I will destroy you Bitch"! Before he could finish Aneres started blasting him even further into nothing. Wiseman didn't like feeling defeat so he fought back. "You won't win, I refuse to be defeated"! They both shot at each other like two little waves at war. The Sailor Scouts tried to help Aneres, realizing so far that she's on their side. "Mercury shine Aqua Illusion as soon as she shot Wiseman, he shot right back at her then times worse. Shooting Mercury right against a wall. "Venus Love Chain en Circle". The magic absorb into Wiseman. In addition Venus was also thrown against the wall and landed next to Mercury waking up slowly. Mars and Jupiter seeing how they're friends were treated putting they're powers intertwined. "Jupiter sparkling, wide pressure/Mars Celestial Fire/ together surround pressure"! "It hit Wiseman a little hard like a punching in the back. He still managed to knock both against the wall. Aneres took a quick glance towards the Sailor Scouts to see they were all injured lying on the marble floor. Wiseman tried to give a side shot while Aneres was slightly distracted. A thorny rose cut through Wiseman's hand. Enough to distract him. "What the"! "To attack a woman is unforgivable, no ruler can lead with darkness blinding them, I am Tuxedo Mask and I will stop you"! "Now Sailor Moon and Aneres"! Shouted Tuxedo Mask. Serena nodded her head. As Serena does her preparation dance. "Moon Scepter Elimination"! Of course Wiseman won't go down without a fight so he shot right back. Serena stood her ground. As she was fighting she was struggling a little on her end. She felt the pressure more as she fought. Serena could feel her Moon Princess dress. Wiseman's power was slowly increasing suddenly a pale but gentle hand appeared holding hers. Serena looked over to her left to see Aneres looking right at her. Her deep sea blue eyes gazing at her with frustration. "Need a hand Princess Serena"? Asked Aneres while smiling. Serena smiled back and nodded. They both stood back to back a mirror image facing the Wiseman. "Moon Cosmic Crystal Power"! Nega-Moon Cosmic Crystal Power"! In Unison. They're power united against Wiseman. "What the fuck"? He shouted. All the Scouts saw how they're Princess and this refound girl were fighting together. As loyal Scouts, they joined. "Mercury Star Power", Mars Star Power", "Jupiter Star Power", "Venus Star Power"! They all nealed bowing to Serena and Aneres. InUnison, all they're powers grew into a giant orb of power shot right through Wiseman. "What the, No"! As Wiseman's robed body exploded. All of his power was quickly absorbed into his precious orb. Within minutes, he was gone. The global orb continued to float. Sailor Moon's body slightly collapsed for a moment. Tuxedo Mask saw and ran to her and knelt beside her to help. He saw her slowly pick herself up. "Sailor Moon" She raised out her hand and the orb floated towards her. When it touched her, she was dressed like Serenity. Aneres was amazed. She had never seen Serenity before. She wore a beautiful elegant white night gown looking with golden circles formed around the breast lining. On top of her head, a little crown of mainly gold and some white with a decoration of pearls on each opposite sides of her buns. Aneres looked hypnotically at her. During this, she had a memory flash back. A woman just like Serenity but with deeper red hair. "You look just like….my mother".

End Of Chapter

Chapter#31

"Around the time The Moon Kingdom was attacked. As little past the space demention of The black Moon Clan. There existed another planet, The black Crystal Planet". There lived a small dark family. Although they weren't evil. A King that was a Warlock who could command the Darkest Armies just by The Moon touching his Silver wedding ring. A ring past down by generation through marriage. A Queen of Sorcery who could command time and weather on the planet and around the planet. With just the point of her first finger she could also create Tornadoes. My father was the look of a Seductive Vampire. My mother as beautiful as a Mermaid. They both shared the same sea blue eyes. One strange but equally dark night a younger but almost forgotten relative was invited to my Sixteenth birthday Ball. (Announcing his Royal Highness, Prince Armond). My uncle only five years younger then my father. He came straight in front of me to honor me with a bowe. (My Princess and niece has blossomed. You look so like your beautiful mother.) (Might you honor me with a first dance? It is your birthday after all.) Gradually I accepted. During the Waltz, my uncle kept giving me complements. Talking about the future, if we were to get married. Towards the end of the Waltz he romantically kissed me. That night after the party, I was supposed to be asleep. I could hear a major argument between my father and uncle about wanting to arrange a marriage between me and him. As such, my uncle was trying to convince him that we were the perfect match. In truth, all he wanted was to rule my Kingdom but without marrying within the family or my father's death. He would never get his way. For many years at least. So, my uncle Prince Armond, decided to make a deal with one of the Dark Clan of Demons that always followed my father's ways. Although they too were getting tired of listening to The Black Moon Crystal planet ruling and controlling them. So it was easy to convince them otherwise. My father tried to protect us, in process was destroyed in front of us. My mother stopped time and grabbed me and brought me into a dusty back dungeon room. Although for some reason, my uncle wasn't affected by the time stop. She turned to face me. (I'm going to give the last of my powers to change you. I can't tell you how you'll be this way, but you'll be safe. I love you, don't forget your past or who you are). She chanted a spell to turn me into an unbreakable beautiful statue. As my planet clashed all around me, my entire palace began to crumble all around me. The sole heir to the throne. Although, since his bargain was not met. The demons destroyed him.

"Ever since then, I am the last heir to the throne of The Black Crystal Planet. Although possibly it may be demolished, it was still my only home". Explained Aneres. "Your highness we have much in common. With slightly different tragedies". Serenity smiled at her and said"The story you have told me has brought sympathy to my heart, but it has also shown great strength, there for I entrust in you this gift The Wiseman's power to protect The Nega-Moon". With that said Aneres just stared in amazement at The Crystal orb. Serenity with her magic allowed the orb float to Aneres. Once it touched her hand a strong but magical wind started up as she accepted the orb which dissolved and evaporated into her body. What remained was a black giant heart shaped crystal. Aneres held it carefully in her hands. "This must be the remains of Wiseman. I shall banish him to another dimension part of space". She raised her arms to the top glass window, "In the name of The Nega-Moon, I banish you Wiseman"! The orb shot through the window without breaking it. In the distant far in front of her was Prince Diamond gazing up at her like he once did for Serena. As Aneres was accepting her powers, her gown went from dirty and tattered to all black and brand new. Even her wounds healed automatically The wind of power slowed to a stop. As such, an upside down black crescent Moon appeared on her forehead just like Prince Diamonds. Diamond looked amazed and very happy but also shocked. He slowly walked towards her. Aneres could now see him coming towards her. Her eyes became filled with emotional tears as she smiled and gazed back at him. This was the first time she ever cried and the first time anyone saw her cry. Aneres couldn't see anyone else in the room now but Prince Diamond. She glowed. Serenity, Tuxedo Mask and the scouts followed her gaze to see Prince Diamond."Once, you accepted Wisman's power's, my powers returned to me automatically and also revived me from death.". Aneres became even happier and teleported to him. Serenity looked towards Tuxedo Mask whom became Prince Edymion, he looked at her and they gazed at each other. Then they looked over towards Aneres and Diamond. Diamond held a still very surprised Aneres in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I really thought you were dead". Prince Diamond looked down into her eyes and smiled. They hugged as though they had been apart for months. Serenity and Prince Edymion both could see they're loving happiness. "Your majesty, princess Aneres of The black Crystal Moon, myself, Prince Edymion and my family of Sailor Scouts and of course Crystal Tokyo would like to thank you for your share in stopping Wiseman and sending him to another Dimension. Thank you as well your majesty Prince Diamond of The Black Moon clan. As a big thank you. If you both need anything from The Moon Kingdom, please let us know". Prince Diamond came forward, "Actually, your majesties. There is". He turned to face Aneres. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "My dear Princess, since the the first time I met you, I honestly thought you were a long lost twin that not only cast a spell on me from your hypnotic beauty, and yet my fair one, you've also captured my heart, I am eternally yours". His violet eyes glittered. "Aneres, my sweet Aneres". Diamond kneeled on one knee. He brought both hands up in front of her. Her face grew into shock of over joyed emotional happiness. He held a beautifully crafted deep red rose shaped Diamond ring. "Aneres, will you marry and join me on The Dark Moon as my bride and Queen for hopefully eternity"? Tears filled her eyes as she replied. "Yes my dear Prince Diamond, I would be honored". She said as she smiled while her eyes glittered with a clear water blue.

End Of Chapter

Chapter#32

He grabbed her and picked her up and danced around with her in the air while they kissed. He put her down. She looked towards Serenity. "Your majesty, we would be honored if you would perform the ceremony and marry us"? Serenity smiled at her Prince and both Aneres and Diamond. "I would be honored as well, so that our Kingdom can always remain friends. We shall have the wedding on The Moon Kingdom". Said Serenity. "That would be wonderful, I would also be quite honored if all of the Sailor Scouts would be my bridesmaids". She said as she looked towards them. The Sailor Scouts looked at each other and replied. "Yes, we would love to". Answered Mina. The next morning was quite elegant. It was a truly Royal Renaissance wedding. The decoration of the ceremony was done in The Palace garden. The sun was shining the flowers were blooming all kinds of roses and flowers were still blossoming. Aneres wore a red and black lace and silk gown. There were blue lace-ups and lilies on the inner elbows, one reaching towards the bottom holding a small gathering on the lacing which trailed down to another small gathering until it led to a deep red long train with more flower patterns usually dragging behind her. Her hair was done in the the same meatballs but with a red roses and a lacey long veil patterned with roses petals train that went a little beyond the gown. Aneres stood there looking at herself in the full length mirror. She noticed her cleavage was a little more revealing. She liked it that way though. A head poked in from behind. "Princess Aneres, are you ready"? Asked Mercury. Aneres turned and nodded. "I'm ready". All the Sailor Scouts were lined up to lead her down the aisle. They all wore colored dresses that matched they're sailor transformation and roses in they're hair, each holding a simple red rose. A white and a lovely blue one. As Aneres walked down through the garden and she looked up to see Serenity standing in the middle of a flower made alter. Serenity was wearing a lovely white gown with some gold on the cleavage cups and under and around the waste. Of course her crown. Prince Diamond was on the right looking handsomer than ever. Aneres walked down the aisle him smiling. Diamond was glowing with happiness. Aneres reached them. "Welcome, Prince Diamond and Princess Aneres. You are both joined. You both share a passion for one another that shall live forever. I've learned while growing-up on earth. Love isn't just a feeling. Once it's developed, it can be a powerful thing. Love can be sad, casting, inventive, but creative, and very beautiful. As you this day your marriage vows which united you as Lordship of each other, and as you this day affirm your love and compassion for one another. I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique royals of The Nega-Moon. Live each day that you may share together". "Queen Serenity, my mother and the first Queen Of The Moon. Prince Diamond of The Nega-Moon Clan does thou take thee Princess for not only to be thy Queen, but to love, embrace, behold and infatuation"? Diamond turned to Aneres. "I will". He said as he was smiling. Serenity grew a smile of happiness for them. "Princess Aneres of The Black Crystal Moon. Does thou take thee Prince for not only to be thy King but to love, embrace, behold and infatuation"? Aneres, since the first day I saw you. Not only do you resemble Serenity, my first obsession but being with you within even though a short time. It made me realize I can't lose you. I am honored to call you my Queen". Said Diamond. "Aneres"? "Prince Diamond, my mission was to carry out Wiseman's bidding. I was also told to destroy you. That day I first met you. I thought, how seductive and handsome". Serenity shot a glance right back. "Very well, by the powers bestowed upon on me. In the name of The Moon, myself and Prince Edymion. I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride". They turned to each other, Diamond kissed her while embracing. They all cheered. Prince Edymion came behind Serenity to embrace her. She smiled and accepted. Prince Edymion then came forward, "Now, we've a secret prepaired for you, a small feast in celebration of our new friends and soon to be neighbors, Prince Diamond and Princess Aneres"!

THE END

Epilogue

The wedding reception was quite small but wonderful just the same. They all took turns making toasts. Prince Diamond and Princess Aneres stood up to dance a slow dance to a romantic song. Prince Edymion asked to dance with Princess Aneres and saved the last dance for his Princess Serenity. After the reception Diamond and Aneres teleported back to The Dark Moon to enter a happy life of love, bliss, passion and a new beginning into eternity.

I truly hoped you enjoyed, please let me know.


End file.
